


Movie Night Cuddles

by Ninke_A



Series: Getting Together and Staying Together [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Movie Night, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninke_A/pseuds/Ninke_A
Summary: Movie days were sacred. All of them knew that. But, they were difficult for one member of the group. Lance enjoyed seeing his friends, he enjoyed spending time with them. But it was hard, because all he wanted to do was be closer to two of his friends... But, they were already together, and Lance would never ruin that... So he had been staying away.Too bad for Lance, that those two had other ideas...





	Movie Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiiiznak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiiiznak/gifts), [HoddieMaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoddieMaine/gifts).



> A gift for my awesome friends! They are so nice and supportive, and I feel that they need all the presents!

Saturday movie marathons were sacred. With their jobs, it wasn't as easy to spend time together like it had been while they were in college. While Shiro, Hunk and Keith had fairly set hours, Pidge's, as usual, varied and Lance, well, his schedule was more… open. So, Saturday became their day. Shiro's school was closed, as was Hunk's restaurant, Pidge agreed to pause any projects, and Keith had insisted on that being his scheduled day off from his job at the hangar. Lance always showed up a little late, with an excuse and a smile. They would trade off, sometimes meeting at Shiro and Keith's home, and at Hunk and Pidge's new apartment the rest of the time. The movies would vary - horror for Pidge; comedy for Hunk and action for Shiro and Keith, while Lance would smile and agree to any.

 

They were at Keith and Shiro’s this time. The house was small, but perfect for the two of them. A decent kitchen, even though neither of them really cooked, that was always more Hunk and Lance's thing. Two bathrooms, a workout room, one large bedroom and a porch with a clear view of the sky, which catered to the love all of them had for the stars. 

 

Movie nights meant, Keith and Shiro were stretched out together on one couch, Hunk and Pidge curled up on the other while Lance was always sprawled across the floor, especially at Shiro and Keith’s. He was having a hard enough time getting over the two of them, sharing a couch with them was absolutely out of the question. 

 

Honestly, he should be over this by now. So, he had liked Keith when they met in college. If he had also admired Shiro there, it wasn’t a big deal. All these feelings should have ended when the two had announced they were together last Christmas. Maybe it was because he was the odd man out, now that Hunk and Pidge had finally gotten together. No, that had been almost three months ago, and Lance had actually helped Hunk plan it. Maybe it was because, he wasn’t on the same level as the rest of them? That couldn’t be it, Lance had always been a little behind them all. Less driven, less focused.. Just less…

 

He sighed, staring at the screen as a car exploded. Usually, he enjoyed the action movies they watched but honestly, he was kind of wishing he had just stayed home in his tiny little studio with with the window that didn’t close all the way and the weird neighbor that sang badly at all hours of the night. He shook his head, sure that no one was paying him any attention. It was time for a change, he decided. Enough of this pining and wishing for something he couldn’t have. It was time that he gave it up. Just pack it in and go home. It was something he had been thinking about a lot lately. Giving up on his failed career, going back home, staying with his family. He’d miss them, all of them, but maybe the distance would help him finally get rid of all these feelings.. Besides, other than his friends, what was keeping him here? His career wasn’t exactly taking off, this is why people warn you against majoring in art, and really, it was just a matter of time before his savings ran out. It was time….

 

*********

 

Shiro had been watching Lance all evening. That wasn’t exactly unusual, he’d been sneaking glances at him for months. The problem was, he didn’t like what he was seeing. The Lance he knew had smiles, bad jokes, exaggerated movements and an easy laugh. He wasn’t seeing any of those, and honestly, he hadn’t for a while. 

 

Sadly, he hadn’t been the first to notice. That had been Hunk. Hunk knew Lance best out of all of them, much to Shiro’s shame. Hunk was the one that realised the jokes were a little forced, and that the smiles were a little tight on the edges. Keith noticed next, which surprised Shiro, because while it was true that Keith watched Lance even more than Shiro did, it was rare that he picked up on subtle things. But, Keith had mentioned that Lance hadn’t talked about his art lately. Shiro knew how much Lance loved drawing, he talked about little else in college. 

 

What Shiro did notice, was that Lance never joined in their talks about their jobs. When Hunk earned a good review, or Pidge finished a project, Lance was always right there with a good word and a pat on the back. But, whenever anyone asked about him, Lance would smile, make a joke, then change the subject. 

 

Shiro did not like it. 

 

It wasn’t just because Lance was his friend, and that there was something wrong. It was more than the fact that if any of them needed anything, Lance was always the first to stand up and volunteer. It wasn’t even because Shiro and Keith were both half in love with Lance already and had been trying to figure out how to just tell the boy that. It was because, Lance was obviously hurting, and none of them were really the type to just let someone hurt when they could do something about it. 

 

*********

 

Three movies in, Lance decided to just tell them all and get it over with. While, it would probably be for the best if he just left, Lance just could not do that to them. Not Hunk, who was the best friend he ever had, not Pidge, who was like an annoying little sister. Not Shiro or Keith… who Lance really wished he could have been more to. 

 

Once the movie was over, he spoke up. “Hey guys? I’m not gonna be able to make it next week.”

 

“What?” One surprised Shiro, check.

 

“Lance..” Keith’s warning tone, check.

 

“Why?” Ever suspicious Pidge, check.

 

“How come?” Sweet, kind Hunk, double check.

 

It was Hunk’s voice that stood out, so that was who Lance turned to face. “Well, Big Guy, I’m headed home for a while. Not sure when I’ll be back. Just didn’t want you to worry when I didn’t show.”

 

“How long is a while?” Pidge questioned, face scrunched up. 

 

“Honestly? I’m not sure yet. Have to see how it goes when I get there.” Satisfied that he had told them and that now they wouldn’t worry, he turned back to face the television. 

 

“You are coming back though, right?” Shiro’s voice always made Lance want to shiver, and the burning stare that had to be Keith was not helping. 

 

“Like I said, I gotta see how it goes.” He tossed a smile in their direction, and then waved at the screen. “Come on, Pidge, fire up the next one!” He settled back down at her grumbling, content that the matter would be dropped. 

 

*********

 

Keith leaned a little closer to Shiro, but he didn’t look away from the back of Lance’s head. Lance was going home, it was something he did, not often, but it did happen. But, Lance always talked about his trips home weeks in advance. Told stories of what he would do, promise presents when he got back. Lance had never just casually announced it like it was no big deal. 

 

“Shiro.” Keith shifted just a bit closer, so he could talk without being overheard. Pidge’s movie choice was a lot quieter than Shiro’s… at least, until the screams eventually started. “Is he really coming back?” Keith didn’t like the idea that Lance might not be there anymore. To be fair, he wouldn’t have liked the idea of Hunk or Pidge being gone either, but Lance… Keith needed Lance with him, like he needed Shiro. 

 

Shiro turned, pressing his cheek to Keith’s forehead. “I’m not sure…” 

 

Keith made a soft sound, thankfully covered up by the first scream of the movie. “But…”

 

Shiro nudged Keith’s head up slightly, lips pressed close to his ear. “Listen…”

 

Starting at the back of Lance’s head, Keith started to smile. Shiro always did have the best ideas...

 

*********

 

Lance stirred, unsure exactly where he was. He wasn't in his bed, this was far too comfortable, and he was warm. His apartment was always cold. There was a weight on his back, one on his neck and something looped around his middle... a blanket maybe? His head was on something firm, and just was warm as the weight around him. It couldn't be his pillow... that was an old lumpy thing. Lance didn't understand. It was movie night.. So, he was on the floor? He had fallen asleep on the floor hadn't he? Falling asleep at movie nights wasn’t uncommon for any of them.  But, he always stayed on the floor during movie nights.. It was... best for everyone this way.

 

He opened his eyes, just a bit, surprised by the black fabric he was resting on. Wait.. he was sleeping on Shiro...? He yawned, and closed his eyes only for them to snap back open. He was _sleeping_ **on** _Shiro_! Finally, blinking the last of the sleep from his eyes, he raised his head slightly, staring down at weight draped over his waist, which was actually a red sleeved arm. Oh... That was Keith... What?

 

“Shh..” The rumble was deep, Shiro then, “Go back to sleep, Lance.” There was a twitch on his neck, a brief increase of pressure before it relaxed again. 

 

Lance was close to a panic attack. He had been working so hard to avoid this kind of thing. He never hugged either of them, just pats on the back or shoulder. He avoided spending time alone with either or both because he was worried he would let something slip. He tensed, earning a grumble from Keith, who was apparently the weight on his back. “I..” He paused to wet his lips, mouth dry, and focused on keeping his voice steady. “I should go home. I.. have to pack..” He shifted again, to get up, but the arm around him tightened, keeping him in place. 

 

“No.” Keith muttered. “Sleep.” He wiggled a bit, ending up closer to Lance and with his head pressed just under the weight on Lance’s neck. 

 

Nope. No. Not a chance of that happening. Like Lance could just relax and go back to sleep? Like this? With Keith draped on his back and Shiro as a pillow? Lance sighed, but shook his head a bit. “Thanks.. But I need to go.” He worked his arm out, planning to get up, get out, away from the warmth, and the feelings worming around in his gut.

 

The weight on his neck drifted over his shoulder, down his arm to the elbow and curled around it, keeping Lance in place. Shiro’s hand was warm, like Keith’s weight on his back. “Just relax.. We have you..”

 

Lance sighed. It was hard to pretend to want to leave when all you wanted to do was stay. He tilted his head back, eyes trailing up a broad torso, wide shoulders, and landing on a handsome face with sleepy eyes. Immediately, Lance turned his face away, lightly pressing his cheek against Shiro’s leg. He didn’t know what to say, and worse, his instincts kept telling him to leave, shove Keith off him and run, get far away so he didn’t ruin this for them. “I’m..uh, pretty sure I fell asleep on the floor…”

 

Keith curled a little closer. “When Hunk and Pidge left.. You looked uncomfortable, we moved you up here with us.” 

 

“Isn’t this better than the floor?” Shiro murmured, fingers tightening slightly before relaxing into it’s previous hold. Lance tensed at the movement, which made Keith grumble again. 

 

The arm around Lance’s waist moved, ghosting across Lance’s stomach, before a hand fisted into his shirt. Keith shifted, leaning a bit more on Lance, while Shiro tugged Lance a bit higher so his head was resting more on Shiro’s stomach and not his thigh. The couch wasn’t really wide enough for three, But with Lance laying mostly on Shiro and Keith practically plastered on Lance, they managed to fit somewhat comfortably. 

 

Lance couldn’t think. Keith was practically draped over his back and his head was on Shiro’s stomach. “I.. I don’t understand. No… I should go.”

 

Shiro’s thumb brushed just under Lance’s short sleeve, lightly moving across the skin there. “It’s late. There aren’t any busses. We can take you home in the morning.” His thumb moved once more then stilled, fingers pressing lightly. 

 

Keith’s hand tightened on Lance’s shirt and he pressed his face a little closer. He mumbled something incomprehensible into Lance’s back. He stilled for a minute, then turned his head, his hair, tickling Lance’s neck. “Just stay here.” 

 

Lance was not as smart as Shiro and Pidge, well, no one was as smart as Pidge, and he wasn’t as observant as Hunk, but there was no way that he was confused about these signals. Keith was not a tactile person with anyone but Shiro. But here he was literally draped over Lance, and showing so signs of letting go. Then there was Shiro. While he would occasionally offer hugs, or pats, Shiro didn’t cuddle with anyone but Keith. But, his hand was wrapped around Lance’s elbow, and Lance was literally using him as a pillow. 

 

It was difficult to believe, but there was no other reason that even remotely made sense. They wanted him there, with them. But, Lance didn’t have anything to offer them. So why? He didn’t have a solid job, his life wasn’t exactly going anywhere, and he had already decided to go back home, tuck his tail and quit. That wasn’t something either Shiro or Keith did. 

 

“Why?” He wet his lips again, wanting to be clear. “I.. I don’t fit here. I’m…” He was distracted by that warm hand moving along his arm, a steady up and down motion, by fingers tightening in his shirt and a cheek pressing between his shoulders. “I don’t have anything to offer.”

 

“Offer?” Shiro’s voice sounded calm. “You have plenty to offer, and we can talk about all of that during our first date.” His hand moved, sliding from Lance’s elbow, across his back and wrapped around his shoulder. Keith’s warmth moved away, leaving Lance’s back cold for just a moment before Shiro flipped him. 

 

Lance blinked. His back was pressed to Shiro’s chest now, and Keith was only inches from him. Shiro’s arm was tight around his waist now, Keith’s hands were on either side of Shiro, keeping Lance from moving. “This is where you fit, Lance. Right here, with me and Shiro.” He leaned down, just enough to catch Lance’s mouth. Shiro made a low sound, before almost rudely nudging Keith away to press his own short upside down kiss on Lance. 

 

Lance sighed, when Shiro raised his head. “But.. I’m..”

 

“Ours.” Shiro insisted. “You’re ours. Now sleep, we can talk about it in the morning.” He raised a hand, brushing Keith’s cheek lightly, before catching Lance’s hand and bringing both their arms around Keith. Keith willingly followed the motion, pressing his ear over Lance’s heart while Shiro hummed, pleased. 

 

Theirs… That sounded nice. Lance shifted, just enough to lean his head comfortably on Shiro’s chest. His eyes slipped closed. 

 

Theirs…


End file.
